


long nights, quiet thanks

by alainey_lee (alainey)



Series: Request Fics [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alainey/pseuds/alainey_lee
Summary: It has taken a long time for Sett to learn how to sign.He’s still not very good at it—often forgetting specific words and fumbling through his fingerspellings before defaulting, ultimately, to speech—yet Aphelios is patient with him, signing alongside Sett’s words to help him remember the motions.- -Written for the prompts: "hiii can we have a sett x aphelios fic? maybe sett taking care of aphelios as the poison he drank is wearing off" and "if you wouldn't mind a hurt/comfort themed request with Phel and Sett"
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Series: Request Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115471
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	long nights, quiet thanks

It has taken a long time for Sett to learn how to sign. 

He’s still not very good at it—often forgetting specific words and fumbling through his fingerspellings before defaulting, ultimately, to speech—yet Aphelios is patient with him, signing alongside Sett’s words to help him remember the motions.

There are, however, a few signs that Sett has come to know by heart (simply due to their frequency of use), and as Aphelios stumbles over the threshold to Sett’s home— _water, water_ signed frantically next to his face—Sett rushes up to catch him, a glass already in hand. 

Moonlight streams into the hallway as Aphelios drinks, water dripping down his chin as he leans carefully into Sett’s embrace. Sett toes closed the door behind them, and two of them are thrust into quiet darkness, illuminated only by the flicker of candlelight that slips out from Sett’s bedroom at the other end of the hall.

“Rough night?” Sett asks, eying the bruises that litter Aphelios’s jaw, and candlelight flickers across Aphelios’ face as he looks up at Sett and nods. Thin fingers sign _yes, and long,_ as he hands Sett back his glass: pushing himself upright and making his way, raggedly, to the bathroom.

Sett follows, comfortable in their routine by now, and Aphelios winces as he strips, bloodied clothing peeling from his skin as Sett helps him into the bathtub. Sett scrubs away the dirt, grime, and softly caked blood that cracks across Aphelios’s skin, and he speaks—soft and easy as he recounts his dealings in the pits that day—as Aphelios leans back, the residual effects of the noctum slowly receding from his body.

Feeling has fully returned to Aphelios by the time they make their way to the bedroom, Aphelios leaning heavily against Sett’s frame as he limps down the hall, yet his skin has been cleaned and his wounds have been bound, and Aphelios collapses into the bed with a quiet, contented sigh.

By now, small tendrils of dawn have begun to make their way over the horizon, sunlight cresting across Ionia and pouring its way through the curtains of Sett’s bedroom, and Sett pulls Aphelios closer, careful not to jostle the other man’s bandages.

“You good?” Sett asks him, the question rough and genuine in the slowly decreasing dark of his bedroom, and Aphelios nods, blinking tiredly up at Sett’s face.

 _Better now,_ Aphelios replies, and Sett snorts, thumb brushing along the curve of Aphelio’s half-moon tattoo that arcs across his face.

“Good,” Sett murmurs, leaning over to kiss him, and Aphelios brings a single hand up to hold him there, hand resting carefully at the curve of Sett’s jaw. His next words are whispered carefully against Sett’s lips—slow and silent and sweet—and Sett grins back as he pulls away, signing another reply he knows by heart to an Aphelios whose eyes have already begun to shut:

_You’re welcome._

**Author's Note:**

> Settphel is another ship I haven't written before, but I enjoyed getting this one out + shoving a million and one aphelios headcanons into it. My depiction of what I imagine would be targonian sign language is based on my (now rather minimal) knowledge of ASL. That said, I hope the fic felt good to read! It was originally written in July 2020.
> 
> If you'd like to request a fic, feel free to drop a prompt over on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/alainey_lee) (or find me over on twitter as [@alainey_lee](https://twitter.com/alainey_lee)).


End file.
